the_fictional_touring_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny John Johnson's Dodge SRT Viper
A prize from a tournament, this Viper is a speedy racing vehicle. Many people fear the Viper, which is one of the many best Divison E racers. How To Catch A Viper "The winner gets $45000 plus a Dodge SRT Viper." "Jeez! I'm so in. Who's my competition?" "Some others with Lamborghinis. I don't have the list, but there are going to be 32 racers, divided into four divisions and racing in races of 8. The top two racers move on to the final race, which is where everyone finds out who gets the Viper." "Alright. That's going to be tough." Johnny looked at the other cars, sizing up the competition. Many cars were fast, but some were no competition at all. When it was time to race, Johnny and his seven other opponents pulled up their Lamborghinis up to the starting line. Race #1 Johnny took an early lead at the start of the race, drafting others. A Countach spun out and crashed into the wall. The owner got out before it blew up, scattering debris everywhere. RIP Countach Johnny sped ahead, winning the first race and in the fastest time. Place: 1 Race #2 Three Aventadors sped ahead, taking the leads. Johnny quickly followed behind, leaving the others behind. A Huracan drafted ahead of Johnny and tried to pass the Aventadors. However, he failed, instead getting slammed into the wall. Johnny grunted. He decided to teach them a lesson. Johnny sped ahead of the Aventadors, then braking (a.k.a. minor road rage). The Aventadors tried to ram Johnny, who slipped behind and had two of them crash into each other. The final Aventador spun out into the grass, while Johnny passed the finish line, winning the race, $45000 and a Dodge SRT Viper. (Copied from the Lamborghini Huracan) Upgrades Johnny drove his new Viper home, where he gave some upgrades to the vehicle. Engine Johnny upgraded the engine to a turbo engine, which allowed the Viper to go faster than normal. Roll Cage Johnny installed a roll cage to keep him safe. The Viper Strikes Johnny drove along Highway 23 (Random number), testing the new Viper. Meanwhile, a man broke into Johnny's house, stole his Chevrolet Camaro SS, and left a letter. Johnny returned to his house to find the Camaro missing and a note on his kitchen table. You remember me? I'm coming for you. Johnny wondered who the mystery man was, when his phone rang. He picked up the receiver and listened. "You know who I am. You have ruined my life. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse. Bring any car you want. It won't make a difference." The line went silent. Johnny got into the Viper and started it up. "Let's see what you're made of." Johnny drove to the warehouse, where his Camaro was sitting in the warehouse. A man walked out of the shadows and smiled. "Hello, Johnny. Would you care to stay?" "Reggie? What are you doing here?" "I want revenge. If you want your Camaro back, race me in a pink-slip race. The winner gets the Camaro as well." Johnny thought about the bet. He remembered what happened during the last time he met Reggie. Flashback Note: This is copied directly from the Honda Civic. When Johnny drove his Civic out to test, he almost ran over a guy texting on his phone. The man waved an angry fist at Johnny, who stepped out of the car and crossed his arms. "You were texting and walking IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET, SIR." "Well, you almost ran over me in your $hitty a$$ piece of trash." "You want a fight?" "I don't have time for you. I've got to get my car." "A car? What car?" "A friend of mine modified my Nissan Sentra for tomorrow's race." "How about this: You get your car and race me. The loser has to apologize to the winner and give $500." "Sure, but for $3500. I have to pay my friend for the upgrades." "Deal." After the man, who's name was Reggie Reid, got his Sentra, Johnny almost regretted his decision. The Sentra was decked out in sweet decals, with a turbo engine and cool spoiler. However, based on Reggie's attitude, he should beat him and win money. They drove up to the start line and revved their engines. Both engines roared loudly, causing Johnny to start to worry. The flag was dropped and both cars gunned their engines. Johnny started out slow compared to Reggie. Then Reggie took a turn too slowly, letting Johnny to take the lead. Reggie then tried to ram Johnny, but missed. He swerved into a park, running over benches and playground equipment. People screamed and ran away. Johnny crossed the finish line, winning the race. He collected the $3500 and had Reggie buy him a sandwich. He was hungry after the race. End Flashback "So, Reggie. What do you have now? The Sentra?" "I got myself an Audi R8 with a turbo engine. You ready to race me?" "You're losing your car today, my friend." Johnny drove the Viper up to the start line. Reggie spat at Johnny and smiled. "Time to lose, b!tc#!" "Jeez. Hurry up and race. I'm tired of this already." Reggie sped up and took a corner a little too fast. Johnny used the chance to pass Reggie and speed ahead. Reggie grabbed a rock and threw it at Johnny's exhaust, stalling the Viper. Johnny grabbed his fire extinguisher out, spraying it at Reggie. He then pulled the rock out and tossed his empty extinguisher safely into the grass. Reggie sped through the smoke cloud and swerved to avoid driving into the water. Johnny crossed the finish line, getting his Camaro back as well as a new car. Reggie, however, tried to punch Johnny in the face. Johnny countered and gave Reggie an RKO. (The RKO was Ambus N.01 fan's idea) Johnny then put Reggie in a chair and drove away.